


Fairytale

by OneChanceToLive



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smauglock fusion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneChanceToLive/pseuds/OneChanceToLive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— А ты знаешь, как обычно заканчиваются сказки?<br/>— Конечно. Все Принцессы остаются с Драконами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> "Пиши диссертацию", - говорили они.  
> "Хочу Джонлока", - вопил мозг.

_— А ты знаешь, как обычно заканчиваются сказки?_

_— Конечно. Все Принцессы остаются с Драконами. Живут долго и счастливо. Очень долго, разумеется, ты ведь представляешь, сколько может прожить нормальный, здоровый, счастливый Дракон?_

 

Когда капитан Джон Уотсон в компании единственного в мире консультирующего детектива Шерлока Холмса, наконец, вспомнил, что такое настоящая жизнь, он вновь начал искать ту единственную девушку, которая бы однажды могла стать для него кем-то большим. Он искал методично, порхая от одной к другой, стараясь не пропустить именно Её. Но время шло, а Она всё не появлялась на его жизненном горизонте. 

 

_— Хм… Почему это с Драконами? А как же порядочные Принцы?_

_— Принцы? Принцы имеют ужасное свойство опаздывать. Понимаешь, пока Принцесса ждёт Принца, всё свободное время она проводит с Драконом. Ну, и влюбляется потихоньку. Сначала вроде просто болтать начинает, как бы от скуки, мол, с кем ещё в пещере и в плену поговоришь, а потом и увлекается – Драконы ведь потрясающие собеседники – начинает дружить. Дружит, дружит, дружит – и вдруг не может без своего дракона жить. То есть вообще._

 

Они с Шерлоком вместе прошли многое: от совместных расследований до совершения преступлений. А, может, всё было как раз наоборот, ведь именно во время самого первого дела Джон застрелил таксиста-отравителя. 

Они вместе работали, они вместе завтракали и ужинали. Они вместе жили, в конце концов. И это было… здорово! Потому что они стали друзьями. Ещё тогда, с самого первого дела безоговорочно поверив друг в друга. 

И так продолжалось вплоть до их последнего дела. 

А потом Шерлок ушёл. Он шагнул с крыши Бартса в пустоту. И тем самым оставил в пустоте Джона. Мир был разрушен до основания, оставались только слова, замершие в стылом кладбищенском воздухе: «Будь, пожалуйста, живым».

 

_— И в этот момент, как я понимаю, и появляется Принц._

_— Да. Но, как ты понимаешь, уже поздно._

 

Мэри Морстен, подобная последнему неяркому осеннему солнцу, вошла в жизнь Джона плавной кошачьей походкой. Она всегда была в нужном месте в нужное время, на её хрупкое плечо он легко мог опереться в любой момент…

 

_— А ты? Как же твой Принц?_

_— А что я? Я уже влюбилась. В своего Дракона._

 

И если бы Мэри встретилась на его пути немного раньше, она наверняка и оказалась бы Той самой. Но вся ирония заключалась в том, что место в сердце Джона уже было навеки занято. Занято резким в суждениях, невероятно умным, потрясающе холодным внешне большим ребёнком. Которого не было рядом.

Но что это за сказка, если ещё не было сказано сакраментального «долго и счастливо»?

Дверь тихо скрипнула, пропуская в комнату истончившийся, похожий на тень силуэт.

\- Джон…

\- Шерлок?..

 

_— О… А ~~Мэри~~ Принцу что скажем?_

_— Не знаю. Скажем, что дома никого нет..._


End file.
